The Blue Dragon
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: It all started when a blue dragon was spotted on the temple grounds...COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Long, long ago, when mankind began in the heavens, before they were thrust down to Earth, the great Lord had created a city for the people to live in. Though the Lord smiled down on everyone equally, he singled out one man as the leader; his name was Drago. Drago always listened to and obeyed the Lord, and he never failed in his endeveors to help others. The Lord was happy, and the people lived in peace.

Now, the Lord had many foes residing upon the desolate Earth. One was Wuya - but she's not important right now. The important one was a great sorcerer who recognized that he could use the souls of people to make his magic stronger. He knew that if he could persuade them to go against the Lord, they would be put on Earth and he could use them. He knew that everyone listened to Drago, and Drago had warned them to avoid the evil sorcerer. Many times, the sorcerer tried to tempt and trick Drago to split from the Lord. But, each time, Drago refused. The sorcerer began to think, night and day, to get Drago.

At last, an idea came to him. Disguised as a weary peasant, the sorcerer visited Drago's house with a small golden medallion. The medallion had been enchanted to make Drago believe and obey the sorcerer. Once inside, the sorcerer tricked Drago into wearing the medallion. He told Drago that the Lord was abusing the people, and that only a rebellion could save them. Drago, of course, believed him, and went out to rally everyone. Meanwhile, the sorcerer slipped back to Earth.

Within a few hours, the Lord and mankind were facing off. The battle was short and bloody, resulting in mankind's defeat. As punishment, the Lord had mankind flung to the Earth, and he cursed Drago to a life as a half-dragon, frightening everyone away from him, and he declared that, after five years, the transformation would become permanent, and Drago would infect a child with the curse. One of the Lord's archangels, now fearful, overthrew the Lord and tried to remove the curse, but, alas, he failed. The curse of the weredragons survived until this day...and that is where our story begins... 


	2. First Sightings

dl-sPirit: Ok, hi everyone! I'm the author!

Raimundo: (sighs) And I'm her muse.

Jack: And I'm her second muse! It's good to feel loved! (hugs dl-sPirit)

dl-sPirit: Down, boy.

Raimundo: I think you forgot something.

dl-sPirit: What?

Jack: Disclaimer.

dl-sPirit: Crud! Ok, here it is: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I'll keep at that for now. (sees Raimundo and Jack whispering to each other. They shake hands) What are you doing.

Raimundo: Nothing!

Jack: Here's the story!

* * *

"The temple was invaded last night? But how is that possible? The alarm didn't go off."

It was just after breakfast. Master Fung had come to the four warriors, informing them that somehing had come last night. Master Fung sighed, replying, "We are not sure yet. But I warn you all, be cautious and let us know if you see anything. The intruder may still be around and we cannot risk your lives."

"Come on! If it didn't have the guts to attack us last night, when everyone was asleep, why would it attack us now? 'Specially since we now know it's here!" Raimundo objected.

"Nonetheless, it may be dangerous. Until we know what the intruder is, we will double our security."

"But-" Master Fung gave the brazilian a look that immediately shut him up.

"By the way, Master Fung, what do you mean by 'what the intruder is'? I mean, it's got to be Jack!" Kimiko pointed out.

"I do not believe so. We found these," Master Fung answered, handing the monks a bluish scale and an almost-black feather.

"Guess that rules out Jack then," Clay remarked.

"And Chase Young, and Katnappe, and Tubbimura..." Raimundo added, looking over the feather.

"Until we are sure, it would be wise to be careful," Master Fung said, walking away. When he was out of sight, Kimiko turned to Omi and asked, "Omi, what do you think?"

"It may be..." Omi began. He turned to Raimundo and asked, Raimundo, may I borrow your pocketknife?" Raimundo shrugged and pulled a black pocketknife out of his pocket, handing it to Omi. "How long have you had that, partner?" Clay asked. "Long story," the dragon of the wind muttered. Omi flipped out the knife and cut off a bit of the end. "The feather is solid inside. That means..." He trailed off.

"Means what?" Kimko pressed.

"Our intruder may be a dragon," Omi finished. Everyone stared at him.

"The Sapphire Dragon's still in the vault, right?" Clay inquired.

"Don't be stupid. The Sapphire Dragon doesn't have feathers," Raimundo shot back.

"But there aren't any other dragons except Dojo," Kimiko retorted.

"And our intruder," Omi added.

(---)

It was a week since the first intrusion. Omi, on Master Fung's orders, was guarding the vault. Apparently, the intruder had put up a hell of of a fight against capture by the monks and they believed that it was after the shen-gong-wu. It was past midnight, but the full moon lit up the grounds sufficiently. Omi was on the far side of the room, away from the door, when he heard footsteps. They weren't human. Omi quickly ducked behind a pillar. A long, shadowy snake-like beast was in the doorway. Upon seeing no one, it entered. Omi covered his mouth to muffle his gasp of shock.

It was, in fact, a dragon, but not like any he'd ever seen. It was a bluish color with a tapering head, four thin legs, and jagged wings. It was at least seven feet long. Each leg ended in three taloned toes. The wings, a dark blue, preojected about midway on the body. The neck seemed stretched out, as did the tail. A line of small almost-black spines ran down the neck and back, ending at the tailtip, where similarly colored feathers were. It had a small sort of crown (A/N: Something like: ) at the end of the head. Gleaming orange eyes looked around.

It waked over to the three bells that opened the vault and raised its neck. It blew softly from its nostrils to ring the bells (and open the vault). Omi felt his face go red. That dragon wasn't going anywhere unless he said so! With a yell, he leaped out onto the dragon's back. It gave a cry of shock and tried to knock the Dragon of Water off. Omi had different ideas, though. He leaped into the air, cried, "Tsunami Strike - Water!" and dealt a crippling blow to the dragon. The dragon was sent into a wall, cracking it. It got up, shook its head and sulked out. Omi, not intent on letting it go, chased it, only to find that it had vanished. The sun was now beginning to rise.

"Master Fung will be most disappointed that I let our intruder escape," Omi sighed.

(---)

* * *

dl-sPirit: Not too bad...I need someone who can look at my reviews for me...

Omi: (talking to Raimundo) She seems sad. How should I cheer her up?

Raimundo: Tell her she got a flame.

Omi: (walks over to dl-sPirit) I bring good news! You received a flame-

dl-sPirit: GAAAAAAHHHHH! (jumps up 20 feet)

Raimundo: (to Jack) See? Twenty feet, not thirty feet. You owe me fifty bucks!

Jack: (grumbles, but hands over a fifty dollar bill) Ok. Review, please, and, please, no flames.


	3. The New Wu

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone! Finally got off the ceiling! Now, um, Omi, are there any bad reviews?

Omi: Nope!

dl-sPirit: Good. Now I can answer them...

_To Kosmic_: Sorry that I can't tell you who it is, but I can tell you this; almost nobody there has ever heard of a weredragon, so they think it's a regular dragon. And Rai's mine! (Raimundo: She's right. I've tried to run 6 times now)

_To Lunar Lily Muse / whitefangs_: Don't worry; I am.

_To Satoshi Silver Syoran_: Thank you!

_To homeschool girl_: Thank you- wait! (rereads review) (to Jack and Raimundo) Did you guys really make a bet?

Omi: Yes!

dl-sPirit: Rai, give Jack his money back.

Raimundo: (grumbles, but gives Jack fifty dollars)

dl-sPirit: (takes money from Jack) That's what you get for betting!

Jack: (to Raimundo) Told ya she'd do that!

Raimundo: Yeah. (givesJack a fifty dollar bill)

dl-sPirit: YOU MADE ANOTHER BET ON ME!

Omi:(to readers) Please read this chapter while dArkliTe-spirit curses out Raimundo and Jack.

* * *

"Master Fung? Will you please spare a moment?" Omi asked after breakfast. The other warriors, ready to go, had gone outside to train. "Yes. What is troubling you?" Master Fung inquired curiously. "I saw the intruder last night. It was a blue dragon, but I have never seen such a dragon like it!" Omi started.

"Go on," Master Fung prompted.

For the next few minutes, Omi described the events that had occurred in the vault, along with what the dragon looked like. When he was done, Master Fung nodded lightly.

"This does explain a lot. I have learned that, not too long ago, the people in a nearby town caught a dragon stealing a lamb. They chased it away, and it is quite possible that it fled here to the Xiaolin Temple," Master Fung explained.

"But what can we do?" Omi asked. Master Fung was silent.

(---)

Kimiko looked at Omi, who had just finished retelling his tale. "I don't believe it! There's actually another dragon?" she exclaimed. Clay seemed too shocked to say much (A/N: even though he never says much...), while Raimundo seemed very nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes. I believe that-" Omi began.

"Stop everything! A new shen-gong-wu just went active!" Dojo interrupted. Everyone looked at him. "We don't have much time. Jack and Wuya could grab it before we can!" He quickly grew to his forty-foot length and, without further conversation, everyone got on.

(---)

Clay looked around. Dojo had taken them to a small prairie where, he claimed, the new shen-gong-wu was. According to the scroll, it was the Flute of Long: a shen-gong-wu with the ability to control any dragon, including the Sapphire Dragon, temporarily. After about three hours, it usually wore off. Though Dojo was the only one who seemed to have a reason to worry, the Dragon of the Wind seemed even more anxious to get it.

"Dojo, cold you tell us what the shen-gong-wu looks like?" Omi asked the four-foot dragon.

"Well, it's light blue. Looks sorta like a unicorn's horn. About half the size of the Monkey Staff," Dojo started. Raimundo cast his glance around. The prairie seemed rather desolate, with only a few birds here and there, a few trees, and a jagged rock about seven feet high. Something near the top glinted and caught his eye. It had caught Omi's eye too.

"The Flute of Long!" he cried, running over to it.

"Not so fast, baldy. Jack-bots, annihilate-tify!" an all-too familiar voice yelled. Almost fifty Jack-bots swooped down, forcing the young monk to stop while he and his friends proceeded to make the robots into scrap. Jack, meanwhile, had pulled out the Flute of Long and was now flying away.

"He's getting away!" Kimiko cried before a Jack-bot snuck up on her from behind and hit her. Omi, thinking fast, began jumping on the Jack-bots and leaped up, grabbing the Flute of Long. It began to glow.

"GAH! What the-? Fine, I'm calling a showdown," Jack declared as he was forced to land. Wuya glared somewhat at Omi. "Ok, my Reversing Mirror for your, er," Jack started. "Lunar Locket?" Wuya suggested. "Yeah, for your Lunar Locket. Challenge is...we climb the rock." He indicated to the rock. "Whoever gets the furthest in three minutes wins."

"I have no choice but to accept, Jack Spicer," Omi groaned.

Together, they yelled, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

dl-sPirit: (finally calmed down) No more bets. Got it?

Raimundo: Yeah, whatever.

Jack: I'm in the story? YES!

Omi: But I will humiliate you in the showdown!

dl-sPirit: Well, actually, I'm not really gonna write about the showdown.

Omi: Darn it!

Raimundo: (sarcastically) Once again, our favorite authoress has forgotten something.

dl-sPirit: What?

Jack: Disclaimer.

dl-sPirit: oh. See last chapter for it! And please review!


	4. Wuya's Plan the Beginning

Jack: (sees Omi in a darkenened room, along with a note. He reads the note) "I am out on a lawsuit. Until I return, Chase is watching you. -daRkliTe-sPirit" Chase? As in 'Chase Young'? 

Chase: (comes out of shadows) Unfortunately, yes. I must watch you- (spies Omi) Ah, Omi. Will you join me on the Heylin side?

Omi: NO! Besides, dl-sPirit needs me still.

Jack: (continues reading note) "P.S. Chase, please answer my reviews. If you do, you can leave when I return."

Chase: (sighs) Ok, let's get this over with. I want to leave.

To G.I.R.'s shadow: Jack: Hey, dl-sPirit likes Super Mario Sunshine! And she remembers you! She hopes you see this!

To Kosmic: Chase: daRkliTe-sPirit wishes to return your robot.

Omi: (is holding robot scraps) Hello!

Jack: How'd she persuade you to destroy the clone?

Omi: She told me you made it.

Jack: Ah.

Chase: daRkliTe-sPirit wants Raimundo back before her next update

To homeschool girl: Chase: (reads a note) "Guys, do not steal any more ofmy reviewer's ice cream. I have fudgesicles and such in my freezer."

Omi: Fudgesicles? FUDGE! (runs off)

Jack: Bet's she's got vanilla! (follows Omi)

Chase: (sighs) Just read...

* * *

"That was a most humiliating loss," Omi moaned, hanging his head as they were riding back to the temple on Dojo. 

"Cheer up, partner. We'll be okay," Clay replied, trying to comfort the Dragon of Water.

"Yeah, it wasn't like we lost the Heart of Jong. That went from bad, to worse, to horrible, to us almost dying," Kimiko pointed out, throwing a glance to Raimundo. Raimundo, in response, growled and bit his tongue. It was a habit of his, mainly to prevent the Dragon of Water from learning words that he shouldn't know at all. _He's been moodier than normal, _Kimiko thought, _what's up with him?_

Raimundo shot a glare at her before saying to Omi, "Besides, Jack doesn't give a damn about Dojo." He then whispered to Clay, behind his hand, "Five bucks that, for the next showdown, Jack tries to get the Sapphire Dragon." "You're on," Clay whispered back.

(---)

"So, Wuya, mind telling me why we needed the Flute of Long and the Lunar Locket so badly?" Jack asked. He and Wuya were in his lair. Jack was working on a new robot - a more powerful version of his Jack-bots - and Wuya was admiring the Flute of Long.

"Let's keep this on a need-to-know basis," she replied.

"But I don't know anything! Well, we could use the Flute of Long on the Sapphire Dragon, but isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"Fine. If it'll stop your whining - there's another dragon out there. It's our key to victory over the Xiaolin Warriors. If we can get it on our side, we can break their spirits."

"So we can get all of the wu, right?"

"Wow, you caught on in five seconds. Maybe I should call those world record people."

"Hey, no fair! Anyways, what do I do?"

"Use the Lunar Locket to change - and keep - the moon in the sky. We need it to be full to work. Then, we can put our net phase into action."

"...ok."

(---)

Kimiko looked outside. Though the moon was beginning to wane, it was still pretty to look at. The stars shone brightly in the sky. As far as she knew, she was the only one awake. The night sky had a calming effect on her. She hadn't been able to sleep.

"Um...Kimiko? Are you alright?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. She whirled around to see Raimundo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about that dragon," she responded.

To her surprise, the brazilian chuckled lightly and said, "Oh, it won't be here tonight. Anyways, I'm going to the kitchens for some water. Want some?" Kimiko shook her head; she wasn't thirsty."Ok, then. Night."Raimundo walked down the hall out of sight. Kimiko watched him go before looking back outside.

Wait a minute. She blinked a few times. The moon was expanding to its 'full' phase. _What the-? Oh, wait; Jack has the Lunar Locket,_ she reminded herself, _but what's this about?_ The Dragon of Fire looked at her watch, reading the time- 10:23. I'd better get to bed, or I'm gonna be real tired tommorow. She turned around and walked back to her room. As she fell asleep, a serpentine figure flew across the sky...

* * *

Chase: That was pathetic 

Omi: She's actually getting better.

Chase: That's even worse.

Jack: Lay off! She's being good to us!

Chase:...

Omi: I cannot wait until dl-sPirit returns. You will have to go! I will never join you!

Chase: I think I'd rather be at Jadebell's. (leaves)

Jack: Oooh, dl-sPirit's gonna KILL him! You know the deal, people!


	5. Wuya's Plan the Dragon

dl-sPirit: (returns with Raimundo to Jack and Omi eating vanilla ice cream and fudgesicles) Where's Chase?

Jack: Chase left early. He didn't even do the disclaimer!

dl-sPirit: WHAT!

Omi: FUDGESICLES!

Raimundo: Wind! (summons a tornado to send box of Fudgesicles to him; he looks in and only sees three left) Uh, Omi? How many did you have?

Omi: (is too hyper to answer)

dl-sPirit: Welll, first order of business: disclaimer that CHASE forgot to do! Ok, don't own Xiaolin Showdown - but I can dream that I do! Ok, now for the reviews.

_To Kosmic_: Thanks for returning Rai! But I do believe that the cage was quite unnecessary...

_To A.M.M_: I am!

_To Gigawolf1_: Yeah, who doesn't love dragons:)

_To Kaisa_: Kaisa? As in the Kaisa who is writing _Gusts of Wind_, one of my favorite fanfics? (gets starry-eyed)

Raimundo: Ok, that's enough! (shoves away dl-sPirit) Sorry. She just loves that story a bit too much. Well, here's the chapter. Now excuse me and Jack while we put Omi in Detox (Jack and Rai take Omi to a large padded room)

Jack: Enjoy! Ow, Omi! No biting!

* * *

Jack turned to Wuya, putting down the Lunar Locket. "Ok, that's done. Now what?"

"Well done, Jack. You haven't messed up yet. Now, did you build that device?" Wuya inquired.

"Of course!"

"Good. Now, activate the Flute of Long."

Jack grinned before pulling out the shen-gong-wu. "Flute of Long!" he hollered, activating it, before blowing into it. He didn't hear a thing. He blew again. Still nothing. "Uh, is this thing busted?"

"Idiot. The Flute creates a pitch too low for humans to hear. Only dragons can hear it. Otherwise, it'd affect humans too." Wuya spoke slowly, like how one might speak to a pre-schooler.

"Oh..."

(---)

The blue dragon was circling aimlessly over the Xiaolin Temple. How had the moon gone from waning to, well, this? What could he do? He had half a mind to fly back home. But his rational half told him that it wouldn't work. They kicked him out. They wouldn't take him back. It'd be better to stay. But...how could he explain this?

A low humming sound reached his ears. It was annoying...where did it come from? A feeling of sleep washed over him, and he knew no more.

(---)

Wuya was looking through the skies, waiting for the dragon. It was dawn. Though the sun was rising, the moon, as she planned, wasn't setting. Where is he? He should be here by now! Wuya knew more about the dragon than almost anyone. She had spied it flying about one night and watched it transform. That was when she began to create her plan.

Her vigilance was rewarded shen she spied the dragon, still under the spell of the Flute of Long. The ghostly witch flew in front of Jack's face and began yelling: "Jack! Jack! Wake up!" The gothic child's eyes slowly opened - and he jumped up and screamed. "Wuya! With you, I don't know if I'm coming out of a nightmare or going into one!' he shouted. "He's here," was her reply.

"Really? Cool!" Jack got onto his feet and watched excitedly as the dragon circled overhead before landing on his roof lightly. Jack, upon noticng its teeth, backed away somewhat. The dragon looked expectantly at Jack. "Ok, now what?" Jack asked.

"Are you an idiot!" Wuya yelled, "Wait, scratch that. Now, get that device and put it on him before the Flute wears off!" Jack nodded and and ran inside. Wuya chuckled. Everything was going according to plan. She knew that, even when the Flute wore off, the dragon wouldn't leave. She'd make sure of it.

(---)

"Has anyone seen Raimundo? He is not in his room?" Omi asked. It was late morning and, oddly enough, the moon was still in the sky. Though it was worrisome, it wasn't as important as a missing friend.

Clay shook his head. "I saw him last night, but that was it. I haven't seen him today," Kimiko replied.

"Do ya suppose the dragon got him?" Clay wondered aloud. Kimko quickly saw the fear on Omi's face and answered, "Rai seemed pretty confident that it wouldn't be here.

Dojo, who had been rather quiet, suddenly started shaking and he yelled, "Shen-gong-wu alert! C'mon! We gotta go get it!" He grew to his fourty-foot length. The warriors got on, and he took off. As they flew in the skies...they had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

Omi: (out of Detox) Ooh, I have a most annoying headache. 

Jack: That's what you get for biting me! Hey, dl-sPirit, how'd your lawsuit go?

dl-sPirit: They dropped it when they found out my only possession was this! (holds up a brown ferret with big black eyes)

Raimundo: So?

Omi: It's only a ferret!

dl-sPirit: Oh yeah, try and pet her!

Omi: I will be victorious! (puts hand close to ferret)

Ferret: (bites Omi's hand and doesn't let go)

Omi: AAAAHHHHH! MY FIGHTING HAND! (runs around screaming while the ferret holds on)

Raimundo: (laughs) Don't forget to review!


	6. Showdown with a Dragon

dl-sPirit: Heya everyone! Where I am, it's midummer!

Raimundo: In short, you may have a motivation problem.

dl-sPirit: Presicely. I wonder if anyone's seen Jadebell. I stole Chase from her and threatened to kill him, but I have no threatening reviews.

Jack: At least not yet.

dl-sPirit: Ok, today's your pay day guys. Unfortunately, I can't pay you in money- (everyone scoots away)-but maybe this'll do. (hands each one a large box; Raimundo, curious, opens his box first)

Raimundo: Pudding cups!

Jack: (opens his box) PUDDING CUPS!

Omi: (opening his box) Oh, I wish to sample this jiggly chocolate substance you call 'pudding'! (they all begin eating pudding)

dl-sPirit: Ok. First, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Second, to my reviewers:

_To Kosmic_: That'll be interesting if they meet. (Imagines seeing fanfiction in chaos). Oh, quick question: May I ask you to update _The Dragon Clans_?

_To Kaisa_: I am! Yea, you updated too! (waits for Raimundo to shut me up, but he doesn't) Ok.

dl-sPirit: Here it is!

* * *

Kimiko found her and the other warriors on a cliff overlooking Rio de Janeiro. _No wonder why Rai liked living here,_ she thought, looking at the city,_ it' really beautiful_. 

"Bet ya Rai's gonna be ticked that he missed his chance to see his home," Clay remarked. The three of them were searching for the latest shen-gong-wu (A/N: Due to the fact that it'll probably never be mentioned again, its name/power have been excluded). Something unusual caught Kimiko's eyes. "There it is!" she cried, leaping over and grabbing an end. At the same tme, it was grabbed at the other end by a hand - a **blue dragon's hand.**

She looked up to see a dragon that bore strong rsemblance to Omi's description of the intruder. _This must've been the dragon!_ she told herself. Nonetheless, before the dragon could even open its mouth, Kimiko said, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, er, uh..." "Vento," it finished in a rough voice. "Ok, Vento, I wager my Lotus Twister for your-"

"He wagers the Ring of the Nine Dragon," Jack interrupted. Kimiko and the others had just noticed him and Wuya hovering overhead. Omi noted something black around the base of the dragon's neck. Maybe he had missed it the first time? He didn't let it bother him. "The challenge will be a race through the forest. First to get out wins," Jack finished. "I accept," Vento conceded. Both he and Kimiko called, simutaneously, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scenery shifted into the odd Xiaolin dimension. The forest vines and roots tangled into the path, dangling overhead and covering the ground. Part of the path were impossibly narrow, while boulders blocked other parts. Kimiko's outfit changed into her armor. The dragon's scales and feathers grew slightly larger and much harder, giving him a jagged appearance all over. "GONG YI TEMPAI!" they both yelled, and the showdown was on.

Kimiko used the Lotus twister to bypass the maze of plant life. The situation seemed rather familiar to Vento, who navigated through the snaking vines with ease that were overhead. Yeah, it was flying. Kimiko often stretched out to grab one of his wings and pull it down, but that only caused him to fly a bit higher. After the fourth failed attempt, Kimiko decided to forget about it.

"What do you think? You like him?" Jack asked excitedly. "Kimiko will win in the end," Omi replied. To the monk's great surprise, Wuya chuckled and said cryptically, "Though we do like what he can do, that's not why we got him. No, it's because of what he is." This confused the two warriors, so they shoved it to the back of their minds and watched the showdown.

Kimiko seemed to have an advantage. The path ahead was far too narrow for the dragon's wings because of the trees. Plus, Vento seemed to be slowing down somewhat. "Ya can win this!" Clay yelled to Kimiko. "If you don't win, you know what'll happen," Jack hollered to Vento. The dragon, with great difficulty, swallowed nervously and put on a burst of speed, passing the Dragon of Fire. The only thing left was to get through the trees. Kimiko was confident that he would be stopped by those. Then, to her great surprise, he turned sideways so that the wings were perpendicular to the ground and flew through at top speed. Everyone watched Vento zoom over the finish line.

The scenery shifted back to the regular world, with Kimiko's armor disappearing and Vento's scales and feathers retutning to normal. Jack was grinning broadly as the dragon held three shen-gong-wu. Kimiko noticed that, unlike what she expected, the dragon seemed to be upset about winning. Jack took the shen-gong-wu from the dragon. "Ok, let's go now,** Vento**," Jack said warningly to the dragon, putting emphasis on his name. He sighed, flapped his wings a flew times, and flew off, clsely folloed by Jack and Wuya, who were laughing evilly.

* * *

Omi: (is all hyper from eating his entire box) BOING-DOINK-WHHHEEEEE! 

dl-sPirit: I can't believe you guys.

Jack: Neither can I.

Raimundo: (laughs randomly and hits head into wall several times)

dl-sPirit: Hey, Jack?

Jack: (turns) Yeah?

dl-sPirit: Other side!

Jack: (turns around) Oh, what?

dl-sPirit: You all need to go to Detox. You go with Rai. I'll take Omi.

Jack: PUDDING STICKS!

dl-sPirit: o0 Ok, that was random. Go now. (shoves Rai and Jack in direction of Detox)

Raimundo: Look, a seagull!

dl-sPirit: (attempting to take Omi) Please review! And remind me to get them smaller boxes next time!


	7. The Weredragon's Tale

dl-sPirit: Hey everyone! I'm back! Omi, Rai, and Jack are out of Detox, and they're better!

Raimundo: (reading last chapter) I don't remember any of this...

dl-sPirit: You don't?

Jack: I've already asked before. He doesn't.

Omi: Oh, I have another irritating headache!

dl-sPirit: (to readers) Oh well, Omi isn't exactly my favorite. (louder) Ok.

Raimundo: Hey, Omi, do the disclaimer and I'll give you another pudding cup!

Omi: PUDDING! dArkliTe-sPirit doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. She does own the Flute of Long.

Raimundo: Here you go. (hands Omi pudding cup)

Jack: Where'd you get that?

Raimundo: Took it from dl-sPirit.

Jack: Ah.

dl-sPirit: Ok, reviews!

_To Kosmic_: Thanks for updating! Now, will you please let me go? And you can't steal me! I have to finish this!

_To Bunny Raven Rulez_: Sorry! I have no clue how they escaped Detox. (Jack:(holds up bolt cutters)) Oh, that's how...

_To Rave Slave_:...can you please explain? I am sincerely confused!

_To Chaseforever/DeafLizgon_: I am! And thank you!

_To Gigawolf1/Satoshi Silver Syoran_: Just read this chapter! And wait for the next one! (Almost) Everything will be explained here!

Raimundo: Read! And enjoy!

* * *

"How did Jack get his hands on that dragon? What kind of dragon is it?" Kimiko wondered aloud. They were walking the streets of Rio de Janeiro. Master Fung had given them permission to look for Raimundo, seeing as no more shen-gong-wu had activated. 

"I think I saw a picture of it before. I think it was Mexican," Clay mentioned. Omi spied something and added, "Or we could go ask!"

"Who would we ask?" Kimiko retorted. Omi adopted an annoyed look on his face and pointed to a small building. There was a sign in front that read, 'Need to brush up on local tales beasts, and legends? Ask here!' "That'll work," Dojo muttered as they entered.

Inside were several chair, a large round table, a whistling kettle on a stove, and a neat stack of cups on the table. Sitting at the table was an elderly man. He saw the warriors enter and asked, "How may I assist you?" Before Kimiko or Clay could respond, Omi replied, "We are looking for information regarding a blue dragon!" Kimiko glared slightly at Omi, but Clay noted that the man didn't look surprised. "I believe that I may be able to help, but it's a long story. Sit down; I have tea," he said slowly. As the man got up and went over to the stove, the warriors, one by one, sat down in a chair and took an empty cup. The man returned with the kettle of tea. He poured them each some tea, and then he took a cup for himself and poured some tea.

"If you are ready, I will begin," the man said. The warriors (and Dojo, who was sipping out of Omi's cup) nodded to show that they were ready. The man started: "Once, I was part of a traveling circus, as an animal tamer. There was also a boy there, a natural acrobat. He also had an unusual talent - he could hear messages on the wind and understand them. Everyone called him 'Vento'." "That's the dragon's name!" Omi whispered to Clay.

The elderly man continued, "Well, on Vento's tenth birthday, the moon was out. He had gone from his family's trailer to go see a friend. I was watching. Then something big - I remember that it reminded me of a snake with arms - attacked him. He screamed, and everyone went out to help him. The beast fled. Vento was alone, on the ground, when anyone reached him. He had a huge bite on his side, and he was scratched up rather badly. Someone called an ambulance, and he was taken to the hospital in the closest town - this town. I remember that the doctors removed a tooth chip, two inches long. Even though he needed stitches for the bite, Vento was going to be ok. Released two days later, in fact. We moved on to the next town.

"Then, it began to get weird. On nights that the half - and full - moons were out, a serpentine beast appeared. It would scare people and steal livestock. Then, about a year later, tragedy struck. The beast had been feeding on a lamb when Vento's father tried to stop it. The beast killed him. After the funeral, we went on a hunt to slay the beast. Less than a week later, Vento was disowned by the remainder of his family. I realized what had happened to that boy: the beast that had attacked him was a full-fledged were-dragon and poor Vento was infected."

"Um, what's a were-dragon? And what do you mean by 'full-fledged' and 'infected'?" Kimiko interrupted. The man sighed before replying, "A were-dragon is a person who transforms into a dragon under certain conditions - it's supposed to vary from each one. A full-fledged one is one who's permanently stuck in his dragon form. And the were-dragons were created of a curse. Each were-dragon must bite a human in order to ensure survival.

"Now, back to my story. After Vento was kicked out, I took him in, and the ringmaster's wife taught him. On his thirteenth birthday, the ringmaster's wife died and, about six months later, he ran away. Apparently, Vento had caught the ringmaster creating plans to leave him in an orphanage. He's occasionally send letters until his fourteenth birthday when they just stopped. The trail began and ended in Rio de Janeiro. He had just vanished..."

* * *

Jack: Vento? Who the hell is Vento? 

Omi: I have no clue.

Raimundo: (chuckles) There's actually a little joke in that name.

Jack and Omi: What is it!

Raimundo: dl-sPirit knows. And she told me. But she won't tell you.

Jack and Omi: (grumbles)

dl-sPirit: You know, I can imagine little headlines for you all. (To Jack and Omi) Yours would be something like, 'Evil Boy Genius's Attempt to Dominate World Thwarted by Young Monk!' (To Raimundo) Yours would be like, 'Rebel Leader Escapes Police Custody Once More!'...Oh my God, that's it!

Jack and Omi: What's it?

dl-sPirit: I know how to wrap it up! (runs off)

Raimundo: I'll explain later. Please review!


	8. The Truth

Raimundo: Hey everyone! dl-sPirit's still working on her 'big project', so she's not here.

Omi: Raimundo, will you explain about the authoress's sudden outburst last time?

Raimundo: Ok. She's been working on this triliogy, but she couldn't think of a good way to wrap it up. Now, it's got an epilogue story.

Jack: Ah. By the way, have you seen it?

Raimundo: No, but she's got a basic outline of it. She'll explain it once this is done. Ok, Jack, do the disclaimer.

Jack: WHY!

Raimundo: dl-sPirit left me in charge. Plus, I have another pudding cup.

Jack: dl-sPirit only owns the Flute of Long. Now give me my pudding!

Raimundo: (gives Jack pudding cup) Ok, reviews:

_To Kosmic_: Raimundo: I told her, she made it too obvious!

_To Priestess kurumi inu's sister_: Jack: Great. How come I don't get it?

_To Rave Slave_: Omi: (smiles and nods)

_To kiakatsu/Kaisa_: Jack: dl-sPirit says thanks - or, at least I think she did.

Raimundo: She did - in portuguese.

_To Windflame_: Omi: I hope you mean that as a compliment. It could be considered an insult.

Jack: Hey, dl-sPirit will take anything as a compliment. She's happy you read this.

_To TamerTerra_: Raimundo: You got the joke! And, it's portuguese. She tried to keep it realistic.

Omi and Jack: (reads TamerTerra's review) Ooohhh...

_To Elemental-Zero_: Raimundo: Thank you. (does double take) Wait a minute-

Jack: (grabs Raimundo before he tackles Elemental-Zero for putting him in a tutu) Enjoy!

* * *

It was 10 PM at the Xiaolin Temple. Even so, Kimiko was up, researching were-dragons. According to one website she found, were-dragons live 100 years longer than usual and they become full-fledged after 5 years. She couldn't help but to wonder every few minutes, _If Vento was in a circus, maybe Vento and Raimundo were friends...maybe Vento took Raimundo to keep his secret safe?...If Raimundo hadn't been chosen, I could imagine Vento being the Dragon of the Wind._

She dismissed her thoughts. Right now, the only thing important was catching the were-dragon. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind and focus. To her surprise, a voice began whispering to her. She opened her eyes, looked around, and spied the wind that was blowing through her window. (A/N: I've seen every Xiaolin Showdown episode, and I know they sleep in tiny little areas seperated only by a thin wall, but for this fic, their rooms are seperate and they have windows) _Wait..._Kimiko remembered what she had been told about Vento: _'He could hear messages on the wind and understand them.'_ Maybe, to find Raimundo, she'd have to do the same. She closed her eyes and focused. She began to hear: "Look beyond...Vento...all the same...careful...not everything is as it seems."

Though most of the message was missing, Kimiko heard the last six words clearly. Then, behind her eyelids, she saw something: the dragon was in front of her. It didn't look upset. Rather, it was grinning at her with a cocky air - and began to change. The wings seemed to vanish, as did the tail. The arms and legs lengthened to human lengths. The snout seemed to squash into the head. The spines vanished; the scales softened and changed colors into scales. The eyes changed colors. Kimiko heard the word 'Vento'. She gasped; she recognized the boy in front of her. He even wore the same cocky grin she had grown so used to seeing. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. Everything was dark. Her glow-in-the-dark watch read 3:59. Maybe it was a dream - but something told her otherwise. She got up and went into Raimundo's room.

(---)

Clay and Omi awoke at 6 in the morning to the sounds of rustling in Raimundo's room. Cautiously, they got up and looked in to see Kimiko going through a box of newspaper clippings. The brazilian had always cut out interesting stories from the paper, once everyone was done with it.

"Kimiko! Why are you up so early?" Omi inquired. "Did you not receive any sleep?"

"I figured out where Raimundo is," was the Dragon of Fire's response. Omi smiled broadly and asked, "That is most wonderous news!" Clay, however, noticed her depressed tone and knelt down next to her. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Well, last night, I was looking up stuff on were-dragons when I...had this dream." Kimiko decided to leave out how she had got it from the wind. She handed a small clipping to Clay. Omi looked over his shoulder (which was rather diificult) as they both read: 'Last night, a man who was part of a traveling circus was killed last night near Brasilia. According to witnesses, he had confronted a strange beast when it killed him almost instaneously. "He left behind a son and two children. He was one of the best performers," the ringmaster said, "We will grieve for many years for Mr. Marcos Pedrosa."'

There was more, but the two warriors had read enough to understand. Omi gasped. "I don't believe this!" Clay exclaimed. Kimiko looked away as she explained, "'Vento' is a portuguese word meaning 'wind'. Raimundo and Vento are one and the same. Rai's the were-dragon."

* * *

Omi: Oh, now I understand. 

Raimundo: Took you long enough.

Jack: I don't get it. Why didn't Wuya tell me?

Raimundo: Because dl-sPirit didn't want her to, and it'd be too easy.

Omi: We see her edge.

Raimundo: You mean, 'We see her point'.

Jack: Jeez. (gives Omi slangdictionary)

Omi: What is this for?

Jack: Stole it from dl-sPirit. You need it, kid. By the way, why'd it give that info on were-dragons?

Raimundo: It's for later. And Jack, uh, actually, she was going to give that book to Omi for his birthday.

Omi: This cannot be good (watches Jack run away) Please review!


	9. Last Chance

dl-sPirit: (sniffles) Rai and Omi left yesterday. (sniffles again) They saw Kosmic's review and left. They didn't even say goodbye. (cries) I've been - JACKED!

Jack: I actually feel sorry for her. She had a crush on that Latino.

dl-sPirit: HE'S NOT A LATINO! (continues crying)

Ferret (remember chapter 5?): Maybe we should answer her reviews for her...

Jack: You can talk?

Ferret: (points to active Tongue of Saiping in Jack's hand)

Jack: Oh. Ok. First, disclaimer: see last chapter.

Ferret: Yeah, you morons!

Jack: Shut up. Ok, now for reviews:

_To Kaisa/Elemental-Zero_: Ferret: Here's that chapter you wanted!

_To Satoshi Sliver Syoran_: Jack: We just did!

_To windflame_: Ferret: (hugs windflame)

_To Priestess kurumi inu's sister_: Jack: Hey!

_To Rave Slave_: Ferret: Thanks!

_To Kosmic_: Jack: Hey, Kosmic-

Ferret: Oh, I'm gonna bite all of your fingers and destroy your stuff and-

Jack: Enough answering, here's the chapter!

* * *

The three warriors were unusually quiet during breakfast. The truth about the were-dragon had astonished them beyond belief. Mentally, each was going over the reasons why Raimundo never told them, or why he went to Jack Spicer (of all people!). Dojo suddenly rushed into the room and yelled, "Shen-gong-wu alert, people! Let's move out!" Dojo went outside to change into his forty-foot form. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay exchanged a glance that said only one thing: 'Jack's gonna be there...and so will Raimundo.' They ran out after Dojo.

(---)

"So now that we know wher Raimundo is, I wish to know why he left and why he never told us," Omi said. It had only been a few minutes after they left. The Dragon of Water could not come up with a plausible explanation for why the Dragon of the Wind never told them his secret.

"Well, remember what that guy said? He lost everything. Maybe he was scared that it'd happen again," Kimiko reasoned. Omi nodded in agreement. That did make sense. His train of thought was interrupted by Clay suddenly exclaiming, "Wait a minute!" The sudden outburst made Dojo stop immediately, temporarily squishing his passengers.

"What?" Omi asked. Clay responded, "Don't you think Wuya and Jack seemed rather eager to get the Lunar Locket and the Flute of Long? I reckon they must've known!"

"Known what?" Dojo asked. The three warriors looked to each other before the Dragon of Earth admitted, "It turns out Raimundo was the intruder. He's a were-dragon." "If he asks, I didn't say anything," Dojo said quickly.

"Ok...wait, you knew?" Kimiko asked. Dojo groaned before he continued flying. He began: "Ok, when I first met the kid, he was in his dragon form. I was looking for the other Chosen Ones at the time. We talked, I asked him where I could find Raimundo - him. When I met him - as a human - he seemed familiar, but I decided to ignore it. Then, a few nights after you all joined, I just happened to be outside. I saw him - as a dragon - and was about to say hi when the sun rose and I saw him transform. Well, he saw me and made me swear on Dragon's Honor not to tell anyone unless they knew. It's actually part of the reason he left." Noting the warrior's confusion, he added, "Wuya promised that she knew a way to, well, make him normal, per se. But, unlike werewolves, were-dragon don't need moonlight to change. If the moon's full, even if you can't see it, he'll still change. So, even though Wuya helped him for about a few days, it didn't help in the end. That witch knows just as much as you do when it comes to were-dragons."

"That explains a lot," Omi said. Kimiko, who was curious about what Dojo had mentioned, asked, "Dojo, what's Dragon's Honor?"

"It's the most binding promise in the world," Dojo explained casually, "In short, if I told you guys, and you didn't know beforehand, Raimundo would be able to sense it and, well, he'd have it in for me." Clay cringed slightly, thinking of what that would mean.

"We're here!" Dojo announced. The first thing everyone noticed was Wuya, Jack, and (reluctantly) Raimundo flying over to the new shen-gong-wu. Wuya saw them too and ordered, "Vento, get that shen-gong-wu!" Raimundo shot her a glare before picking up speed and grabbing the shen-gong-wu. Kimiko, simutaneously, jumped off of Dojo's back right next to the shen-gong-wu and grabbed it. It glowed golden.

"**Vento**, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Kimiko shouted, putting emphasis on his (nick)name. Raimundo winced visibly before replying, "Your Eye of Dashi against -"

"Your Lunar Locket," Kimiko finished. Her friend raised an eye. "Challenge is a race up the mountain, without any wu - or wings. If you fall, you automactically lose," she added. Jack groaned, but Raimundo looked slightly happier before saying, "I accept."

Together, they both yelled, "Xiaolin Showdown!" The scenery shifted again and Kimiko registered that she was, in fact, fighting Raimundo. She knew that if she insulted him, he might retaliate - and that'd be dangerous. They were both at the base of a large mountain. Kimiko's outfit changed into her armor. Raimundo' scales and feathers enlarged and hardened. Their shen-gong-wu vanished. They both yelled, "GONG YI TEMPAI!" and the Showdown started.

Kimiko leaped into action - literally, scaling the mountain face. Raimundo followed closely. Clay and Omi cheered for Kimiko, while Jack seemed to keep making a threat about something, making him speed up. When Raimundo shot her a worried look, Kimiko knew it was time to act.

"You don't have to do this, Vento!" she hollered. Raimundo paused momentarily before continuing more slowly. "Ok, let's try this again: you don't have to do this, Raimundo," she yelled up. Raimundo stopped suddenly and gave a tiny wince. Kimiko wondered if he had bitten his tongue, out of habit. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a thin stream of blood trickle out of his mouth and down his neck. He looked to the ground, shame covering his face. Kimiko leaped up to where he was and stopped.

"She told me that she told you guys and-and you rejected me," the brazlian said in a whisper. Kimiko rolled her eyes before replying, "Rai, it's Wuya. She just wanted you to stay. We would never reject you. We miss you." Raimundo looked up, as if to see if she was lying. When he saw she was being sincere, Raimundo nodded.

"Then you'll have to win." His grip suddenly loosened. Kimiko tensed up. Raimundo, sensing this, explained, "If I fall, you win. We all win. I'll be ok." He smiled at her before he let go and fell.

* * *

Ferret: She makes no sense whatsoever. The story could've ended, right?

Jack: She's got one more chapter. It's quite unexpected.

Ferret: (reads Chapter 6) Wait...was that a-

Jack: Yes.

Ferret: And you-

Jack: Yes.

Ferret:oo Review! Cause I'm leaving!


	10. Losing the Wind

Raimundo: (sneaking in with Omi)Hey, where is everybody?

Omi: Yes, it is most quiet here...and dark.

Ferret: (Leaps out and bites Omi)Oh, you'll suffer! It's all your fault, you two little -!

Jack: They're back? (sees Omi and Rai fending off Ferret)Hey, you deserve it. Me and her, we had to put up with dl-sPirit. After you left, she locked herself in her room, Boulevard of Broken Dreams playing on her laptop at FULL BLAST!

Raimundo: (ashamed)...so, where is she?

Ferret: In room!

Omi: (walks over to door and knocks)

dl-sPirit: Go away!

Omi: But we're back!

dl-sPirit: (music stops)RAIMUNDO! (door flies open and grabs Raimundo and hugs him) Oh, I missed you so much!

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah. (beginning to choke) Can you - please put me - down?

dl-sPirit: Oh...yeah. (Puts down Raimundo) Ok, now that I'm happy - disclaimer!

Omi: dl-sPirit doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. She only owns the ferret. The computer is her mom's-

Jack: That's enough. Reviews.

_To haki saki_: dl-sPirit: You took that WAY too literally. It was to get a point across ok? Ferret -

Ferret: On it! (goes to bite haki saki)

_To windflame_: Raimundo: Ouch. Well, maybe you can read this before you go to Ireland...I dunno...

_To Rave Slave_: Jack:...whatever happens, I just want to let me know that dl-sPirit is to blame and I'm under her protection!

_To Elemental-Zero/Kaisa_: Omi: Here is the chapter you requested.

_To mdizzle_: dl-sPirit: Thank you!

_To Kosmic_: dl-sPirit: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Jack: Don't know if I should say thank you for returning them or if I should kill you for taking them. (looks to Ferret, who shrugs)

To Priestess kuruni inu's sister: Raimundo: dl-sPirit says it's not that bad. If you were a flamer, she'd shorten it and then send Ferret after you...

_To SaphireStars_: Jack: YOU TAKE OMI AND RAIMUNDO I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY!

Omi: But she didn't flame the story!

Ferret: YOU WEREN'T STUCK WITH THE AUTHOR WHEN SHE WAS MOPING!

Raimundo: Got it., We'll stay.

dl-sPirit: Here is the (sorry to say) final chapter!

**

* * *

**

**(Rai's POV) **The scenery returned to normal. Kimiko now held the new-shen-gong-wu, the Eye of Dasi, and the Lunar Locket. Clay, Omi, and Dojo were cheering like mad while I, who had landed nearby, unharmed, gave her a small smile. Jack and Wuya looked furious. Without hesitation, she held up the Lunar Locket and activated the rarely-used shen-gong-wu. The full moon vanished from the sky and, in a bright flash of light, I changed back to normal.

Dojo supersized and Clay and Omi already got on. Kimiko ran to get on and I tried to follow. Suddenly, a wave of pain wracked my body. I heard a scream - I later realized that it was mine - and collapsed to the ground.

Kimiko turned around. I could barely see now. Darkness was eating at the edges of my vision. I couldn't think about anything but the pain. Luckily, after what seemed forever, it ended. I tried to get up, but the pain returned, even stronger. I fell again.

**(Kimiko's POV)** What was going on? One minute, he's running after me so we could go back to the temple. Next thing, he's on the ground, writhing in pain, and screaming. The sight of it was agonizing.I felt so sorry for him. Something near his neck was glowing. I ran over as he finally stopped, but Jack stopped me verbally.

"One more step and your friend's gonna get it!" he warned, holding a small box-like device. I obeyed, but I was close enough to hear Rai's ragged breathing. I could tell that he couldn't get up - not on his own. Wuya floated over to Raimundo.

"Did you really think we would let you go so easily?" she taunted, "Not a chance. After all, it's not every day, we find good help."

"What...did you...do?" he whispered. I could tell that, if Wuya was solid, and if he had enough strength, he would strangle that witch in a heartbeat. Wuya chuckled darkly before replying, "I persuaded Jack to build...let's call it a collar." I looked at Rai's neck. Sure enough, there was a black collar there, tight enough to prevent him from slipping out. He put his hand up and felt it there. He snarled at her.

"Now, now, Raimundo," Wuya chuckled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That collar can deliver a lethal shock." At this, his eyes widened, and I could hear myself, Omi, Clay, and Dojo gasping in horror or shock. Maybe shock isn't the word, considering Raimundo's situation.

"And we'll use it if you purposefully lose another Showdown or if you try to leave," Jack finished. Raimundo forced himself onto his knees before looking to me, eyes full of pain. I didn't want him dead, so I said softly, "Rai, we don't want you dead. We'll get you out. I promise." He mouthed, 'Thank you' to me before giving Jack and Wuya a resignated sigh. Jack grinned at this and summoned two Jack-bots.

"Ok, take him back to the lair," Jack ordered. One said, "Yes, sir." They both flew over to Raimundo and picked him up by his arms. As they flew off, followed by Jack and Wuy laughing evilly (deja vu?), I had to get on Dojo. As we flew off, Clay lowered his hat over his face, Omi wiped his eyes on his sleeve, Dojo sighed, and I could feel the tears running down my face.

Though we'd won the Showdown, we lost our friend.

* * *

Omi: You left him with Jack? 

Jack: Hey, I'm not THAT evil.

Raimundo: WHAT DO MEAN I'M STUCK WITH THAT LOSER!

Jack: Hey!

dl-sPirit: Calm down, the sequel will come soon.

Everyone but Ferret: Sequel?

Ferret: Yeah! Couldn't be part of this story. It's more angsty. dl-sPirit, quick summary?

dl-sPirit: Ok. It's been a month. The warriors haven't got back Raimundo. But then they are called to Brazil. There, they meet an interesting creature who knows how to help their friend...

Ferret: Can't say more, that'll ruin it!

Omi: So, Raimundo may come back?

Raimundo: I'd better!

Jack: Ok, I'm going on a break, so is everyone else, and review!


End file.
